Human Ties
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Ek ladka aur ek ladki mein sirf pati patni ya premi premika ka rishta ho, ye zaroori nahi. Har rishte ki buniyaad toh DOSTI hoti hain...Give it a thought...! My 60th Story! Peep in...! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N:Heya Everyone! I know, I have many stories to update , but this is for two special people of my FF family….Had to post!**

 **Daya's Naughty Pari-Daya's Pari yaani meri bhi Parii…:* Belated Happy Birthday my Meethi Piee….Hope you'll like your gift. My blessings and best wishes are always with you. Wish you a happy and great life ahead.**

 **Drizzle1640- Sreyu….this is for you too. I hope Dadi is forgiven after this. I love you :* Wish you all the happiness and love you deserve. Dadi's blessings are always with you :***

 **To all the DaReya Fans…..Hope you'll like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

He was waiting for her there, her favorite place, _Hotel ITC_ , rather say the _The Royal Restaurant_ of Hotel ITC. He didn't know why he was there. It was his heart, which asked him to do something , which he felt , that he wouldn't do anytime in his future. He went into flashback….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a normal day in the bureau, except for one person. He looked at her and was disturbed. He thought to himself….

" _Ye Shreya ko kya hua hai? Aaj itni pareshan kyun hai? Kya mujhe usse baat karni chahiye."_

He looked at her and finally decided to talk to her. That day, the case they had got solved earlier and the officers left early. He approached to her and called her …

" _Shreyaa!"_

She looked up from the file and found him. She smiled a little….

Shreya- Daya Sir, aap! Aap gaye nahi abhi tak?

Daya- Tum bhi toh nahi gayi.

Shreya(smiles)- Haan, sir main chali jaungi. Bas ye file complete kar loon. Aap jaiye sir!

Daya(looks at her)- Shreya file baad mein bhi complete ho sakti hai. Abhi bahut derr ho gayi hai.

Shreya(looks at him)- Sir, kya fark padta hain. Mujhe akele hi jaana hai. Main chali jaungi.

And she again looked into her file. Daya glanced at her…..

" _Shreya, agar tum pareshan ho aur agar tumhe ye lagta hai kit um mujhse apni baat share kar sakti ho, toh please bejhijhak mere paas aa jaana. Kyunki jo mere dost hote hain , unhe main yun udaas nahi dekh sakta."_

Shreya looked at him unbelievably, because, after Purvi, he was the one , who read her eyes. She was surrpsied, as how could he do this. Daya smiled….

" _Main jaanta hoon ki tum kya soch rahi ho, lekin wo jaanne se zyada zaroori hai ki tum apna dil halka karo. Tum mujhe bata sakti ho. U have time, agar chaho toh mujhse share kar sakti ho. Shayad hum ek hi kashti ke savaar hain. Main kal din mein ITC hotel mein tumhaara intezaaar karunga."_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

He came out of his trance as he heard her voice….

" _Daya sir!"_

He looked at her, she was looking beautiful in a red colored kurti and white colored leggings. He asked her to sit….

" _Baitho Shreya!"_

She took her seat and looked at him.

Shreya- AB bataiye Sir, aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

Daya- Shreya, kya main tumse kuch puch sakta hoon?

Shreya- Sir, aap permission kyun le rahe hain? Puchiye na!

Daya- Shreya, kya tumhe koi problem hain? Kya kuch aisa hai jo tumhe pareshan kar raha hai?

Shreya(tried to smile)- Kuch nahi, kuch bhi toh nahi hai sir.

Daya- tum sach keh rahi ho shreya? (he spoke looking into her eyes)

Shreya- Haa….haan sir, main sach hi keh rahi hoon.

Daya- Mujhe nahi lagta shreya!

Shreya(looked at him)- Aapko kya lag raha hai sir?

Daya- Dekho shreya, main tumhe kisi bhi baat ke liye force nahi karunga. Par haan, hum saath mein kaam karte hain, hamari puri CID team ek family ki tarah hai, kya tum humse apne dil ki baat share nahi karogi?

Shreya- Sir, aisi koi baat nahi hai.

She spoke looking on the table. Daya looked at her….

Daya- Shreya, sach keh rahi ho toh saamne dekh ke baat karo. Main jaanta hoon kit um kuch chupa rahi ho. Agar tum mujhe apna dost maanti ho toh mujhe batao. Mujhe tumhari madad karne mein khushi hogi.

Shreya looked at him. She could read his concern and care for her in his eyes. She could see a friendly concern in his eyes. She smiled….

" _Sir, kabhi kabhi aisa hota hain ki apne hi dhoka de jaate hain. Jin par hum sabse zyada vishwas karte hain, wahi hume dukh dete hain. Aap jaante hain na main kisi se dosti nahi karti. Kaaran hai sir, iske peeche. Main apni baatein Purvi ke alawa kisi ko nahi batati. Kyunki…kyunki sir, mujhe bahut dhoka mila hain dosti mein. "_

Her voice choked as tears welled up in her eyes. He put his hand on her to console her….She looked at him….

" _Aapko pata hain sir, jab main college mein thi , tab se mujhe bahut dhoke mile hain sir. Meri ek bahut karibi dost thi Saumya, ek baar maine usko apni ek problem batayi thi aur usne mera mazaak bana diya. Maine toh ussse apne dil ki baat kahi thi, aur usne mera mazaak bana diya. Aur sir, sabse zyada dukh tab hota hain , jab apne hi dil todte hain._

 _._

 _._

She paused and then started again…

" _Sir, ek baar mera accident ho gaya tha, aur meri ek friend thi, Rishika. Sir, hamare college ke final exams they. Sir, wo aisi ladki thi jo nahi padhti thi. Usey main padhaya karti thi. Uske kisi fmily member ki madad se uski job lag gayi thi, aur wo mujhse door hone lagi. Thik se baat bhi nahi karti thi. Main usko phone bhi karti thi toh wo kehti thi ki wo busy hai. Sir, aisa kyun hota hai, jisko hum importance dete hain, wahi humse door ho jaata hai"_

Tear rolled down her eyes….Daya looked at her….

" _Main jaanta hoon Shreya, kitna dukh hota hai. Main khud ye sab kuch experience kar chukka hoon. Isliye tumhaari haaalat samajh sakta hoon. Shreya, lekin un kuch logon ki wajah se tum apni life kyun kharab kar rahi ho. APne aas paas dekho, kitne saare log hain, jo tumse pyaar karte hain. Purvi aur vineet, wo dono toh tum par jaan chidakte hain. Vineet kitni baar daant khata hai, lekin tumse mile bina ya tumhe liye bina wo kahin nahi jaata. Shreya….Hum sab ek parivaar hain. Aur ek dusre se pyaar bhi karte hain. Hamari khaatir hi sahi, wo sab bhool jao please!"_

He glanced at her and saw her smiling. He smiled…..

" _Shreya, tum muskarate hue achi lagti ho. Isliye live your life. Wo aise log they jo kabhi tumhari zindagi mein rehne ke liye nahi they. Unhone jo kiya usme unki galti thi. Unhone ek heera khoya hai. Lekin main wo heera khona nahi chahta"_

She lloked at him confusingly… _" heera?"_

Daya smiles and pulls out a yellow rose and presented it to her….

" _Shreya, will you be my friend forever?"_

She smiles at her gesture and took the rose and looked at him….

" _Yes Sir! Forever !"_

He smiles and she says…. _" Thank You Sir! Mujhe meri importance bataane ke liye. And for being my friend too!"_

He smiles … _" Its all my pleasure Shreya! Ab kuch order karein , bhook lagi hai!"_

He speaks pointing at his tummy which made shreya laugh. He smiled and then they ordered lunch, talking over various topics.

" _**He was happy to see her smile and She was happy to get him as a Friend"**_

 **For a guy and a girl, being lovers or husband –wife is not necessary, its important to be FRIENDS at first and then continue to be what they want.**

 **A/N: Okay…so here I end…!**

 **Meethi and Sreyu…..i hope you guys liked it. Love you two !**

 **DaReya Lovers, hope you all too liked it.**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


End file.
